


Boop!

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a bit of embarrassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, booping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Patton will boop Logan on the nose. There is nothing he can do about it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	Boop!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaigePenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from EnbyPhoenix on Tumblr. Thank you! <3

Logan had been sitting and reading his book very contentedly on the bed, letting Patton do whatever he was doing around him as long as he wasn’t bothering him. This had gone on for quite a while when Patton sat in front of him, almost in his lap, with a mischievous smile that indicated he had some kind of plan. 

“I'm gonna boop. I am going to boop you on your nose, and there are a very limited number of things you can do to stop me." Patton said, his smile only growing more devious. 

“I merely have to move out of the way,” Logan said, closing his book and shifting to find that he was stuck. 

Patton had wound blankets and pillows around him in such a way that his lower half was nearly immobilized, and with Patton’s weight partially on his legs, he truly could not move from his place. 

Patton rocked back and forth slightly, grinning. “I’m gonna boop your nose. And you can’t stop me.”

Logan grabbed Patton’s wrists. “You cannot. I may not be able to overpower you, but I can certainly stop you from… booping.”

Patton’s grin just got bigger. It certainly was impossible to keep getting happier and more devious-looking, and yet Patton was continually managing it. He didn’t even attempt to move his hands. “I’m still gonna boop you. You can’t help it, you have to accept the love.”

Logan was getting nervous, despite his hold on Patton’s wrists. “How?”

Patton leaned forward slowly, forward and forward until the tips of their noses touched. “Boop!”

Logan felt his face grow hot. “That’s—that’s not the proper form!” 

Patton just grinned, leaning back again. “Boops are about love, not form, silly!”

Logan crossed his arms. He’d been put into this situation entirely involuntarily. 

But that left Patton’s hands free, and he tapped gently at Logan’s nose. “Boop!”

“Stahp!” Logan exclaimed, throwing his hands up and sounding far more whiny and embarrassed than he had intended to. 

“Aw, it’s ok, you don’t have to be mad. You can boop me back if you want.”

For a moment, Logan was just too caught up in his frustration, but Patton was just too good-natured about it to be mad at for long. 

Logan finally reached his own hand out and tapped Patton’s nose. “You may consider yourself booped.”

Patton’s nose scrunched up in a happy smile. “That’s not it! You just say boop!”

“You said form wasn’t important!”

Patton gave a pout that didn’t look upset at all with how much his smile showed through. He grabbed Logan’s hand, and directed it towards his face. “Say it with me.”

Logan sighed, but smiled. He tapped Patton’s nose. 

“Boop.” “Boop!”


End file.
